


Three Sentence AU Meme

by Jadeaffection



Category: Band of Brothers, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Suits (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals, Australia, Babysitting, College, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, Friendship, Lawyers, M/M, Military, Romantic Comedy, Secretaries, Slash, Suggestive Themes, Taxes, Unintentional Voyeurism, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeaffection/pseuds/Jadeaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give me pairings (or characters). Give me an AU setting. I will write you a three-sentence fic. (Prompt over at Livejournal or here!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BoB, Skip/Malarkey, University!AU

**Author's Note:**

> **From:** Uniformly (on LJ)
> 
>  **Prompt:** SKIP. MALARK. ER. UNIVERSITY?
> 
> I'm not sure if this is exactly what they were thinking but... Also, I count a speech bubble as one sentence, everyone who has a problem with that can deal! ;)
> 
> Skip/Malarkey, University!AU... with some Leib thrown in for good measure!

'Skip do you have my...Oh my...Dudes, again, really, ever heard of a sock on the door? It's a dorm room not a fucking porn set! I swear, one more time and... I'm going to Oenology. If Professor Nixon can't talk this image out of my head, no one can. I mean, fuck... I hope Dean Winters catches you next time. Fuckin' jeez, bleach, I need brain bleach...'

'Leib, dude, we're sorry!', Skip chased Liebgott out of the room, trying in vain to pull up his pants and grab Leib's History notes at the same time.

Malarkey just stretched out further on the bed, unashamed, because, as far as he was concerned, if Joe would just learn to knock they wouldn't have a problem.


	2. SPN/GO, Castiel/Aziraphale, Tax Accountant!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From: Cashay
> 
> Prompt: castiel/aziraphale - crossover - Castiel IS the holy tax-accountant and Aziraphale forgot to pay his taxes.
> 
> Probably a lot tamer than they were hoping for but what can I say... I'm a hopeless romantic at heart.

'Why do I get the feeling you do this on purpose?' Castiel sighed as he landed in the familiar backroom of the Soho bookshop and immediately removed his trench-coat to hang it on the coat rack.

'I have no idea what you're talking about my dear.' replied the blond angel already occupying the room as he peered innocently at the new arrival over his glasses as though he wasn't again sitting at a table covered with receipts, roses, chocolates and wine.

Castiel almost smiled as he walked over to Aziraphale, ready to help with the Principality's already late tax return and to finally spend some time with his sneaky angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Holy run-on sentences Batman!)


	3. SPN, Sam/Gabriel, Puppysitter!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From: Ladyknightanka
> 
> Prompt: Gabriel shows up with a wolf pup, whom he says is a reincarnated Fenrir (one of his children from back when he was Loki) and needs someone to look after him for a few days. Puppy Fenrir (who can maybe shapeshift into a human, if that works for you?) thinks Sam is his mommy (the giantess Angraboda, because of course I love making inopportune cracks at Sam's height, lololol). Dean doesn't know whether to be amused or creeped out.
> 
> O_O ... This is not a three sentence prompt!... But I tried my best!

'I swear Sammy, I don't care if that thing inherited your puppy eyes and your luxurious brown fur, it pisses in the Impala one more time and I will end it and it's feathery father!' Dean's rant continued as he stalked out to the car park, bottle of vinegar in one hand, baking-soda in the other and the echoes of "death to irresponsible, short archangel parents" drifting back into the room.

'I'm not his mother!' Sam responded weakly, doing nothing to support his statement as he brushed the wolf pup's shiny coat and marveled at the familiar gold of the little thing's eyes.

And as Fenrir curled up in his lap and Dean's yelling at the "surprise" the pup had left for him on the back seat filtered in through the door, Sam couldn't help hearing the phantom laughter of his absent angel and thinking that just maybe having a family with Gabriel wouldn't be all that bad.


	4. SPN, Dean/Castiel, Secretary!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From: Ladyknightanka
> 
> Prompt: Dean/Castiel: Dean is a secretary; Castiel is his very confused boss.
> 
> This is... Idek where this came from!

It was the three years, three _fucking_ years, of mooning over his very male boss that had caused him to finally snap because Dean Winchester, _the_ Dean Winchester (ladies-man, bamf-ing secretary and all-round kick-ass dude), did NOT moon!

And he just knew that Castiel knows what he does to him, knows about the maddening appeal of his head-tilts, crooked ties and big innocent blue eyes and there's _no way_ Cas doesn't know about personal space.

So if Cas frowns in confusion as Dean leans in to kiss him, after suddenly shouting to the otherwise empty office that he "just can't take it anymore!", those blue eyes widening comically and if he seems to stiffen in surprise for a moment under the kiss until he responds to it just as passionately as it is given, well, Dean's going to write that off as awesome acting.


	5. SPN/Suits, Sam/Gabriel, Suits!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From: Ladyknightanka
> 
> Prompt: Sam/Gabriel: They're both lawyers. Can be a duo, like Harvey and Mike in Suits, or opposition in court.
> 
> How could I not make it a crossover with that prompt? I mean, really? Besides Suits has already been tempting me into writing for it... hopefully this is just a start.

'Is he _really_ that good?' Sam whispered into Gabriel's ear as they watched the opposing counsel and his associate argue with each other through the glass wall, the kid almost bent in half and his tone full of so much admiring wonder, like he couldn't quite believe that anyone could be better than his shorter mentor/boss.

Gabriel huffed amusement to cover how flattered he was, as he gestured for his associate to take a seat, shivering a little as Sam covertly trailed his hand up the lawyer’s spine on the way past, promising more later.

'Specter's been kicking my ass for years and this new associate of his is supposed to be some kind of boy-wonder. But don't worry Kiddo, I'm still awesome and he's a reasonable guy. Plus he owes me from when I took care of that pro bono thing for him. The point is, he's a sorta-friend so we should get this wrapped up to everyone’s satisfaction easy. And get out of here in no time,' Gabriel said, smirking as he sat down next to Sam, clandestinely hooking his foot around the kid's huge ankle under the table and preparing to get down to business.


	6. SPN, Sam/Lucifer, Australia!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From: Cashay
> 
> Prompt: How about some Supernatural Sam/Lucifer Australia AU
> 
> I wanted to make it Australian without mentioning the Opera House or Sydney Harbour Bridge. We're more than an east coast you know? I didn't even intend on using Uluru but the idea just kind of hit me out of nowhere.  
> As for the pairing... Sam/Lucifer hmmm? Well, here goes nothing...

'I am in the middle of the Australian desert, Dean! Next to the, admittedly, very big, very cool rock. If this is somehow Gabriel's fault, I really don't care about the "Peace Treaty" you brokered with his smug ass after the last prank battle, this is war! Stop playing hard to get with Cas, check your damn messages and call me back Jerk! I want to get out of here before I die of heat stroke and...' Sam paused mid sentence as Lucifer appeared suddenly in front of him, looking around in confusion before sighing with no small amount of irritation.

'Damn! Sorry about that, small miscalculation on my part!' Sam had no time to respond before Lucifer was pressing two fingers to his forehead and Sam found himself standing in a shaded rocky outcrop complete with a clear pool and spectacular waterfall, that was also in Australia judging by the kangaroos their appearance had startled.

Gesturing towards an elaborate picnic set-up laid out on a rock, Lucifer's smile was blinding, so Sam decided to wait until after their date to remind his boyfriend that, no matter how romantic and exotic the location, zapping someone across the globe without their permission was technically kidnapping, '...Disregard everything I just said. I'll see you tomorrow Dean. It's about time one of us got lucky with an angel.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out between her fingers* Was that ok? Is it ok to come out now?


	7. SPN, Michael/Adam, College!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From: Ladyknightanka
> 
> Prompt: Michael/Adam: (can I ask you for Michael/Adam? I'm such an addict, sorry!) Michael is a college professor; Adam is an infuriating, but brilliant student who keeps disrupting his class.
> 
> Sorry it took so long bb!

'Now really Mr Milligan, if it's so funny I don't see any reason why you can't share it with the rest of us,' Michael had had enough of the smartass, disruptive little bastard with the big eyes, wicked grin, fascinating mind and tight pants who didn't seemed to realise that his mere presence in the classroom was distracting enough to the professor that barking out laughter during the middle of a lecture was just plain overdoing it.

Adam shared a look with his partner in crime and comedy, an equally interruptive and brilliant Joanna Harvelle, before pinning Michael with an unnervingly intense stare as if daring him to comment on what he was about to say, 'Well, Professor, I was just saying that you were so attached to the stick up your ass, you probably never got laid when Jo here commented that for the good of the rest of the class and your crankiness I should endeavour to change that.'

Michael allowed the class to laugh it off, rolling his eyes and returning to his lecture but he's not sure who was more shocked when Adam was delivered his A+ earning paper with a note attached declaring Michael available for any stick removing ventures Friday night although judging from Adam's smug smirk and nod as he left the room, the professor was still at least one step behind his student.


	8. Suits, Harvey/Mike, Military!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From: Twilightthief 
> 
> Prompt: How about Harvey/Mike from Suits? How about a military setting AU? :)
> 
> I am so behind it's not funny... and I'm sure I got my army-speak wrong but I tried. Having watched Band of Brothers over seven times has to help, right?

Harvey looked to where the new Privates were struggling to get changed from their fatigues and into their PT uniforms, while Lieutenant Litt screamed at them, which wasn't especially helping but Louis was an idiot.

The one that caught his eye in particular was slight and blond, with a look in his eye that screamed intelligence, who calmly got changed and jogged past the deranged Lieutenant with a wry smirk obviously unconcerned about the aggressive behaviour.

Although when he continued past, with the smirk morphing into a genuine smile before he saluted him with a "Captain Specter", and Harvey turned to watch the way the boy filled out his PT shorts without any conscious decision, Harvey decided that the look was actually screaming TROUBLE!

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a three sentence AU prompt from any fandom that you would like to see me try to write? There is? What a coincidence! I'm taking prompts (anonymous ones welcome) at my Livejournal~ http://jadeaffection.livejournal.com/22472.html or you can leave one in the comments here. Come and join in with the fun! xx
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything and I make no money from these stories. Probably for the best!


End file.
